


Banding Together

by Hiway202



Series: Special Powers [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pre-Phantom Planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: "Oh my gosh." "What is it?" I ask. "Oh my god." "Danny, what is it?" I make sure I sound even firmer. "You guys can't come up here!" Danny says, only making us curious. We start climbing up the building. "You have to tell us what you saw. What is it? Who is she?" "I said you can't come up here!" Danny says before pushing us down; we plummet to our death.





	1. Prologue

"Danny!" Sam screams as I crash to the ground. The Earth cracks beneath me and a grunt escapes my lips.

"Give up yet?" The darkness asks. It's voice has a mysterious echo.

"Nope!" My new bipolar friend fires and ecto-blast from a Fenton weapon at the ghost. The ghost turns intangible and the green, ecto-energy crashes into a building behind him, toppling it to the ground.

"You didn't really think that you could defeat me with  _that_ , did you?" He snickers at the girls foolishness and the brunette stares at the ground.

"Yeah, I did." The girl looks down at her feet in embarrassment as her boyfriend shakes his head.

"Oh, Jullie," he mutters.

I weakly push my hands on the gravel trying to get up. The jagged asphalt cuts my hands, and I wince in pain.

"What's wrong,  _Danny Phantom_?" The ghost mocks me, smirking at my pain.

I don't answer, trying to get up without transforming to my human self. I know if I do I won't have enough energy to change back.

"To weak to fight?" the ghost taunts me.

_Well, no duh!_ That's what I think in my head but out loud I say, "I will always be strong enough to beat you," even if my brain won't believe it.

"Is that a challenge?"

_Is this ghost stupid or something?_ "Yes," I voice.

"Bring it on!" The ghost then leaps on me, charging a deathly ecto-blast.

_I'm to week to turn intangible!_

"Any last words?" he asks as I scream.

"DANNY!" Jared, Jullianna, Sam, and Tucker have looks of terror on their faces as the energy is launched at me.


	2. One Month Earlier

"Are you ready for your first day at your new high school?"

"No." I glare at my mom. She pouts.

"Jared, sweetie, you promised you would make a new start this year."

"Yeah. Then, I realized we were moving here." My mom sighs.

"What's so bad about this little town," she asks.

"It's Amity Park! You know, the town that's always on the news because of its ghost attacks?"

"I thought you liked ghosts. That's one of the reasons that I picked this town."

"I _used_ to like ghosts. I don't anymore. They're boring."

_**BRINGGG!** _

"Sweetheart, that's the bell. You're going to be late on your first day!" She unbuckles her seatbelt and starts to open the door. I stay put.

"I know what the bell sounds like, Mom. And, I already told you that I'm not going."

"Jared, what is it going to take to get you out of this car right now?"

"A plane ticket back home."

"I'm serious."

"Yeah? Well, so am I."

Another minute of silence.

"Well, I'm going to the office to pick up your schedule and if you don't come with me there will be no TV, computer, or video games for a month."

I think about that as my mom gets out of the car and starts walking toward the school. As much as I don't want to go to school, no video games and TV or computer is a lot to give up. Plus, what would I do while sitting home alone then? Mom would be at work and my little sister, Lil, would be at school. My dad? He'd be flying planes so people could go to Hawaii, Alaska, California, and other places.

I look out the window at my mom. She is halfway across the parking lot now.

_**BRINGGG!** _

The final bell rings and I know I'm already late. Not wanting to get my electronics taken away I jump out of the car and run to catch up with my mom. She smiles at me and says, "Good choice," to which I mumble, "Shut up."

"Ah, Jared," the principal welcomes me with way to much enthusiasm for my liking. She gestures us to her office and we walk in.

We were waiting half an hour for her so I knew I was going to miss first period. That's fine with me.

"That's the name, don't wear it out," I reply, throwing the principal a glare. She choses to ignore that and turns to my mom.

"I'm sure he'll have a great year."

"I'm not," I tell them. They continue to ignore my behavior.

"Here's you're schedule." I am handed a piece of white copy paper with my student ID number and locker combination at the top. My list of classes are in the middle followed by lists of phone numbers to call if you are absent or need to contact your grade level coordinator. I look at the schedule. My first class is Spanish with Ms. Jullien. Wierd. Usually Spanish teachers have Spanish names.

"We have a guide for you. He should be here any second. When he gets here, you can just hang out in my office until the end of class bell rings. No need for you to go to only five minutes of first period." Good. I _hate_ Spanish.

My principal directs her attention to my mom. "Good-bye Mrs. Greenwood. I'm sure Jared will have a wonderful first day at Casper High and that his peers will make him feel right at home."

* * *

One problem with the adults of today is that they don't know what it's like to be a teen. Sure, they say, "Don't you know I was your age once? If someone picks on you, tell an adult! Don't fight back, you'll get in trouble."

There are a few problems with that. Number one, if you tell on the bully, sure, they'll get a detention or something, but that will only make them hate you and pick on you more. Number two, usually you get in trouble, too, and they just pick on you in detention when the teacher is out of the room and all the other people in the room are bullies or trouble makers and they don't tell the teacher because they just don't care.

Therefore the only thing to do is to fight back. Now if you're the new kid, you can't! You don't know the bullies' weaknesses, so your fate rests in the hands of the person showing you around school.

You can be lucky and have the popular kid showing you around. Then, they don't have an opinion of you yet, and they'll try to get you to join their group just incase you're cool. You can also have the kid that isn't cool, but not enough of a loser to be picked on. In this case, people will still try to make you join their groups because you are hanging around with a bunch of neutral people and they think you can possibly be cool. These are usually the people you end up with.

Then you can have someone that is bullied, but knows all the bullies' weaknesses and can fight them off. You usually won't be asked to join the popular group, but you could be asked to join some of the more neutral groups.

Or, you can have someone like Danny Fenton...

"I said, 'Leave us alone, Dash.'"

Dash Baxter, the bully we are facing, is holding both Danny and I off the ground by our shirt collars.

"Why shouldn't you listen to him?" I ask, tired of not sticking up for Danny and me. "I'm sure he's a lot tougher than you."

"What did you say, newbie?" Dash directs his attention to me.

"I said, 'Why shouldn't you listen to him? I'm sure he's a lot tougher than you.'"

"That was a rhetorical question, dumbass."

"Oh, you know what 'rhetorical' means? We're so scared." I fake being scared, earning grows from the jock.

"You're so dead, you know that?" Danny whispers to me.

"I'm not scared of him," I whisper back. _Besides,_ I say in my head, _I've faced worse._

Baxter throws us back into the hard, metal lockers. "That's your warning, losers." He brushes his hands off as he walks away.

"I know you are, but what am I?" I shout after him.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Danny stands up and brushes himself off.

"Fine." Dash is a-

"Bitch," I mumble under my breath. We have reached period two, which Danny and I both have together. Period two is English with a, uh, overweight teacher named Mr. Lancer.

But, thanks to our little run in with Dash we were , we got a detention. On my first day.

"Mr. Greenwood, I understand that this is you first day, but that is no excuse to be late to class, and Mr. Fenton, you should know better. You may pick up your detention slips after class."

I clench my fists so hard, a spark flies out of one of them. Oops. I hope no one saw that. Luckly, it seems like no one did. They are all busy, chatting softly among friends or passing notes.

I watch Danny take a seat next to a Goth girl and a techno-geek. My eyes scan the room and I see Dash chewing spit balls at his desk.

"You can take a seat next to Tucker Foley in the back there." He points to an empty desk by the techno geek, but my eyes stay glued on Dash.

"You make take a seat now, Jared."

Suddenly, I can't take it anymore; the look in his eye as he chews his spit balls. "It's Dash's fault!" I shout, startling the class. Everyone stares at me, looks of shock on their faces.

"What?" Dash asks with a warning tone in his voice after he spits his spit ball at a nerd with orange hair and glasses. I stare directly at Dash.

"You heard me. It's your fault Danny and I were late."

"No one talks to me like that!" he yells out of anger.

"Well, obviously someone should."

"Mr. Baxter, Mr. Greenwood, it is time to get back to work. You may sort out this disagreement at break."

"Mr. Lancer, I have no idea what this troubled child is talking about," Dash says, slapping an inocent look on his face.

"Shut up you little bitch!"

"Oooooooh," The class responds. apparently no one has ever stood up to Dash like I am.

"Mr. Greenwood! We will not use that language in my classroom!"

"You did _not_ just call me that!" Dash stands up from his desk and I choose to ignore Mr. Lancer.

"Tell me that you did not mean to call my boyfriend that!" A Hispanic girl tells me, standing up as well

"Oh great. All the popular weaklings ganging up on me. Look, I'd tell you I didn't mean it, but when I was younger my mother told me not to lie."

"Jared Greenwood, go to the office. NOW!" Mr. Lancer seems furious, but I'm not done with Dash just yet.

"You, Greenwood, are messing with the wrong person."

"Actually, you, Baxter, are messing with the wrong person."

Dash pounces on me.

 _"Island of the Blue Dolphins_ people, let's try and calm down!"

I, again, ignore Lancer. Dude, that guy has problems. I focus on Dash who I am pinching at the moment. He screams like a little girl.

I have a little, um, pinching problem. I tend to get really angry and pinch people and I usually break skin. I'm not proud of it, but hey! That's what they get for pissing me off!

"OW! Mr. Lancer, can you get this loser off of me?" Dash calls out to the teacher, clearly in pain. I pinch him harder.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he screams, jumping up and down like a little girl.

I pinch him harder yet and I feel a spark come out of my hand and electrocute him. He's crying now, so I release my grip. Poor guy. Not!

"Jared Greenwood, I have had enough of your behavior! To the office- Now!"

And that is how I ended up with a two day suspension on my first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, that kid has some nerve," Tucker mutters to me while Mr. Lancer calls the office so that they can expect Jared to go there.

"I haven't seen anyone stand up to Dash like that since Josh did all the way back in fourth grade," Sam whispers to us.

"Uh, yeah," I respond, not sure of what to say. There's something unusual about Jared. I just can't figure out what, but I will figure out what it is.

* * *

On Thursday, two days later, I am called to the office in the middle of first period. Nervously, I walk down the hall. _What did I do this time? I've been doing all my homework and have only been tardy once this week! What's going on?_

I enter the office and tell the secretary my name.

"Ah, yes. The principal would like to see you. Go right on in." She then starts typing away on her computer.

I walk over to the principal's office and slowly push the door open. _Please let them really want someone with a simular name, like Danielle Fento, or something,_ I pray as I push open the door the rest of the way.

No such luck.

"Danny. Hello! Thanks for coming. Please, take a seat." She gestors over to a chair in front of her desk. Right next to Jared.

 _Shit, what did we do?_ I wonder. _This isn't still about Dash, right? If so, that kid needs to drop it. It's over with; done for._

I was wondering," Mrs. Ishiyama starts, "if you would be ever so friendly as to finish showing Jared around the school today since you only got to show him second period last time."

"Sure, why not," I respond. _Phew._

"Alright, well, first period is almost over. Why don't you two hang out in here until the passing bell rings for second period like you did last time."

"Sure," I respond. I notice Jared doesn't say anything. He just stares at the wall.

The principal goes back to her paperwork and I glance around the room. The room has several Packers' posters, and I realize that she is a Packer's fan like Vlad. Great.

Speaking of ghosts, I feel a blue wisp creep out of my mouth. _Oh no, not now._

I glance out the window in hopes that I can see whatever ghost triggered my ghost sense. I see a blue figure fly into a box store a few buildings down. Figures.

I'll let Valerie get him. He's not much of a threat. Never mind, even that is putting it nicely. He is not a threat.

_BRINGGG!_

"Okay guys, have a great day!" She doesn't even look up from her paperwork.

"Well, let's go to English."

Jared only gets up and follows me, not saying a word as we walk through the door.

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr. Greenwood. I understand we won't have any more interruptions this time," Lancer says as we enter the room. Jared grumbles but otherwise doesn't say a word.

I take a seat in my desk as Lancer drones on about some Shakespeare piece nobody but him seems to care about. Suddenly, a note lands on my desk. I unfold it and start reading. It's from Tucker:

_Dude, where were you during first period?_

I was in the office. I was told that I had to show Jared around the school again. I write that before tossing it back to him.

_Of course he needs to be shown around the fucking school._

Dude you need to chill.

I throw the note over to his desk. A minute or two later it is back on my desk:

_So, you get to show the new ass around school. Good luck dude._

I frown at the note before writing:

Tucker, it's not that bad. And we out of all people shouldn't be the ones to judge h- The note is ripped out of my hands.

Shit. I glance up to see Mr. Lancer hovering over me.

"Mr. Fenton. This is not the first time I have caught you and your friends passing notes in class. I am tired of this. I have come to the conclusion that the only way to make you stop is to read this out loud to the class."

 _What?! No, no, no, no, no._ I watch in dread as he walks to the front of the room.

"Dude, where were you first period?" he reads. I sink down in my seat as Sam turns and stares at me, concern in her eyes. I can tell she wants to know if Tucker and I were talking about my secret. Luckily, we weren't, but this is pretty bad too.

"I was in the office. I was told that I had to show Jared around the school again." The class glances back at the three of us in the back of the room.

"Of course he needs to be shown around the fucking school." Lancer gasps as he realizes what he just let slip out in front of the entire class.

We're doomed.


End file.
